Dark Alliance: Prelude
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Feat. Jigoku Shoujo/Hell Girl. Kirei Kotomine offers his services to the Lord of Hell and offers to capture a teenage boy who has the power of foresight. Resurrected he began to make plans in getting revenge on Shiro and Rin.
1. Return From The Dead

**_Dark Alliance: Prelude_**

Hello, and welcome to my first-ever Fate/Stay Night fanfic. I've seen the series a few times but never get to watch it in a steady flow since I'm not "in" on the English-dub by ANIMAX. Well, eventually I got used to it so now I'm going to make a start on it.

Okay, I'm sure you guys will be surprised at what I'm going to do here. This is a Fate/Stay Night fic, but what the heck are the characters from Jigoku Shoujo doing here? What connections or business do they have here? Well, the answer lies on my "**_New Lease In Life_**", and yeah, it's a crossover. And it's an experiment that I'm willing to try. Shiro and Rin appeared in the aforementioned fic in a cameo role, and so does Yu Yu Hakusho. And after writing that fic, I'm still in limbo on where to put on the next fic: here or in Jigoku Shoujo (Hell Girl) category.

Moreover, I'll be putting a twist on bringing the villains back along with their servants (which also includes Kirei Kotomine) and have them team up with the new Hell Girl (Kikuri) and the Lord Of Hell. Yeah…a fitting term which would explains this fic's title. But of course I'm new in this and haven't watched the series for a few months, so I'd appreciate it if you guide me along via suggestions.

Also, since Shiro and Sakura Mato are a couple (from what I read at ),I thought I should give Rin a love interest, in the form of Takuma Kurebayashi, a support character from **_Jigoku Shoujo: Futakomori_**. He will be (in this story) 14 years old while Rin will be 17 (if that's her true age). Let me know if this pairing will be fine with you readers.

Now then…onto the story!

- - -

**_Disclaimer:_**

- **_Fate/Stay Night_** is owned by TBS, Typer MOON and CREI

- **_Jigoku Shoujo_** is owned by ANIPLEX and Well I Think

- - -

Hell. The world where only the souls of the evil and corrupt can be sent when their lives reached their end, may it be peaceful or violent. It also serves as a connection-bridge between here and the Makai world (from Yu Yu Hakusho). In this realm, the condemned souls are subjected to very intense and harsh punishments, and they have no choice but to accept their punishments.

These souls sent there by Kani-Sama (in this case, Koenma) are based on the "crimes" commited during their time on Earth, depending on the sins they committed. The lord of hell, who appeared to be a huge, sentient spider, takes pleasure in dishing out punishments as well as seeing his newly-arrived "victims", who were sent here via the _Jigoku Taishen_ and the straw doll, as his new assistant, Kikuri, who is now the current _Jigoku Shoujo_ (Hell Girl), arrived via her trusty ferry. The new batch of arrivals were then being escorted by his minions and sent them to the "chamber of punishments" to have them subjected to all forms of torture. The irony is that, when a victims is being sent to Hell via the the website and the straw doll, the victim, regardless whether he/she is innocent or not, the wicked and the pure-hearted, is automatically sent there.

However, there are times when the Lord of Hell couldn't maintain his hold over his victims, as some were elevated to Purgatory when the victims' relatives prayed and they were sent there as the said victims haven't entirely been purified of their sins. Nevertheless, Kikuri makes it a habit to scout potential clients and potential victims. Her master is nevertheless pleased with it and at rare occassions he took possession of Kikuri to go to the real world to see which victim he sees fit to absorb his/her soul.

Also he was pleased to remove his previous assistant, Enma ai from his servitude after seeing her as a potential threat as she somehow defied him as she refuse to sent his last victim, Takumi Kurebayashi, to him after Hotaru Meishi input his name at the website believing that his sending to Hell would put a stop to his suffering at the hands of his tormentor, but as she defied him, she was brought back as a mortal only to be killed again, but in the process Ai's relatives were elevated from Hell, possibly either in Purgatory or Heaven.

He himself doesn't know if Ai herself is in either those places but he doesn't care about it anymore. But, he finds himself interested in Takuma, as he somehow learned he has spiritual powers comparable to Ai. He has the power of foresight, which is either premonition or precognitive. In the years that followed after Ai's death, heordered Kikuri to, after scouting potential clients, to keep an eye on Takuma and what he is doing at this time. After getting the results, he decided to try to get his tormentors to put his name on the website, but the problem lies on his tormentors, the remaining townsfolk from Lovely Hills, as they fled after Ai died. Now his only chance in getting Takuma lies in the bullies from the school that Takuma is enrolled.

At this point, one of the souls sent here made a bold and risky move to make a bargain with the master of this realm. He knew the chances are slim but he nevertheless welcomed the challenge as he sees what the Lord of hell desires at this point and might use his know-how to his advantage. Seeing what the Lord of Hell is after, he decided to charm his way towards him to win his trust. After all, he knew he'll be bound here forever.

"Greetings, Lord of Hell...I see you fancy yourself at that teenage boy. I also learned about why he is being labeled as the Devil's Child" and why the original Hell Girl chose to aid him instead of you. I believe I can help you achieve that goal if you're willing to listen to my ideas and suggestions. I won't force you to take my words for it, but I just want to help you. Also, I happen to know some people who have powers that slightly rival yours.If we are able to send them here...you can absorb both their powers and their souls. And I can scout potential victims for you. If that's alright with you."

The Lord of Hell glances at the man who spoke before him. Two of Hell's minions are about to take the man away but the Lord Of Hell told his minions not to take him. He was slightly amazr\ed to see a soul willingly offered himself to serve him. The soul who was condemned here is Kirei Kotomine. since coming here after being killed at the climax of the Holy Grail War, the Lord of Hell learned a great deal about the sorcerers and servants, and what potential they have. He then decided to see what he can do should he grant the soul's request.

"You have the guts to approach and offer me something that's beyond your grasp...but at the same time I admire your courage. You...you are the one who committed a lot of sins since you betrayed your own comrades for the sake of power via the Grail. Perhaps I might consider your request if you prove to me why I should take your word for it."

"Believe me, great one...I can help you achieve your goal in capturing that boy i saw just now. The problem lies on what type of power he possess since his power is more on the foresight...and perhaps I can help you pin him down and have him brought to you via your assistant. All we need to do is for you to bring me back to life and along with my associates. From there we can formulate a way to get that boy's tormentor to trick them into putting his name on that website of yours. I'm sure it would favor you the most. Well, it's all up to you to decide. I'm just offering my services to you."

The Lord of Hell finds the offer very tempting, as Kotomine is offering him a chance to covet the boy, but he is also willing to offer him his said enemies to him without question. Though he finds it suspicious, he was impressed by his courage to stand up to him and give him an offer that he finds it hard to refuse. And so he decided to give Kotomine a chance to prove himself. He told him that he's willing to give his request, but at first he must know what he can do in order for him to carry out what he wants him to do.

"Let's say that I'll grant your wish…but how do I know you won't betray me like my original servant would? How would I know if you really want to offer your service to me? I want some assurance before I grant your request."

"If you want, you can have your new servant look after me if that's what you wish for. But she has to stay hidden so we can carry out our mission. Also, she can freely attack my opponents if it would help in bringing them and that boy to you. It's all up to you to decide. That's the answer I can give in regards to your question."

After listening to the reply, the Lord of Hell thought about it carefully and decided to grant him his request, but then a thought hit him and decided to give him a test to prove that he's willing to offer his service to him. That way he could be sure that Kotomine isn't bluffing.

"Very well, but first you must pass a test to ensure you aren't bluffing in your words. Tell me who your associates are and I can resurrect him/her as well to help you out. Who is your associates then?"

"Gilgamesh…Caster…Assasin."

"Very well…I'll resurrect them, but they and you must pass this only test. Fight and defeat three potential threats. Here are the ones I want you to defeat. Behold."

The Lord of Hell showed to Kotomine the targets he wanted them to defeat: Wanyūdō; Ren Ichimoku; and Hone Onna. When Kotomine agreed to it, he and the three associates were transported back to the real world, alive and revived. Moreover, they have regained their powers and despite the fact that the Holy Grail is no longer in existence, they were not concerned, as they also regained their ability to use their Noble Phantasms. There Kotomine told the three their new assignments, and though arrogantly proclaim that he's taking orders fro no one, Giglamesh went along with the revived villains.

**_To Be Continued..._**

Looks like an unholy alliance is formed, and that's just the atart, as Kotomine leads Caster, Assasin and Gilgamesh on their new mission that is not connected to the previous war.

**_Preview:_**

Kotomine begins to trail his actual target: Takuma Kurebayashi, the teenage boy who was branded as a "Devil's Child" three years ago, while Caster, Assasin and Gilgamesh takes on Enma Ai's three former companions.


	2. Gilgamesh vs Wanyūdō

**_Dark Alliance: Prelude_**

First off, thanks to the readers who read my debut Fate/Stay Night fic. I appreciate it and am grateful. Now I'm inspired to type down the remaining chapters (this fic will be brief since this serves as an introduction and will ACTUALLY start in the next fic that will serve as the REAL story where the villains will begin their actual mission after being brought back from the dead) and will make sure you readers would enjoy this.

In this second chapter you'll get to see Gilgamesh do his stuff and take on one of Enma Ai's three companions and a fight will take place in the far ends of Japan, away from Shiro and Rin's vicinity since they're making sure they won't be detected as they have plans on making a surprise appearance on the surviving "masters".

With out further ado, here is chapter 2.

**_Disclaimer:_**

- **_Fate/Stay Night_** is owned by TBS, Typer MOON and CREI

- **_Jigoku Shoujo_** is owned by ANIPLEX and Well I Think

- - -

Honshu Island, which is an island very far from the capital of Tokyo, and a good spot where neither Shiro, Rin or Ilya couldn't see or sense either Kotomine or his allies' auras should they use their restored Noble Phantasms as they are up against three skillful targets who serve only Ai and not the Lord of Hell. The Lord of Hell instructed Kotomine to subdue the three since he believes that Ai may still be somewhere on Earth and might meet up with the three, and to ensure that his actual target, Takuma Kurebayashi, be captured and sent to Hell, the three companions of the former Jigoku Shoujo must be dealt wit, so he sends Kikuri, the current Jigoku Shoujo, to provide Kotomine and the three others the information on how to take down the three targets: Wanyūdō, Ren Ichimoku, and Hone Onna.

Gilgamesh was there surveying the area. He was a bit peeved that he had to dress up like a civilian and wear a cap to avoid being recognized. Before coming here, he, Kotomine, Caster and Assassin were approached by Kikuri and showed to them the three targets and what they can do. They were told to choose a target they feel they could handle them. While Gilgamesh had no problem who he could choose, Caster and Assassin were quite choosy on who they should pick, until Kotomine came up with the decision and appointed to them their assigned targets. With that agreed upon, the four set off and head for the locations that the current Hell Girl provided on where the targets are.

As he walked around he sees a lot of tourists walking around and wonders what he should do to pass up the time while searching for his target. He was getting bored as the search took up an hour since arriving here (he came here at about 9 am). He then saw a middle-aged man chopping a meat as he passes by a meat shop with a beautiful 18-year old girl standing in front, her back turn. He then got an idea on what to do to "remove the boredom".

"_Ahh...maybe this will liven up my spirits...and a little incident that might attract my target's attention..._"

He hid behind the bushes and summoned the Durendal after activating his Noble Phantasm, Gate of Babylon, and had the sword slowly go behind the meat shop dealer and had the hilt of the sword hit him on his back, causing him to lose his balance and his chopping knife ended up hitting the woman on her head, piercing her skull and jabbed her brain, killing her instantly.

Several passerby believed the meat shop owner killed the woman and called for help, and minutes later the police arrested the man who insisted that it was accidental, but was nevertheless taken away. Gilgamesh was pleased by this and then figured that this would be the best way to lure out his target by making the "random assaults" frequent to the point that it appeared to be supernatural in nature.

- - -

As the hours pass by, Wanyūdō is busy "ferrying" passengers on his horse-driven carriage and went to one place to another, not minding the distance of the location he is heading. Although he was quite enjoying his sideline job, he was silently trying to cope and move on, as he, Ren and Hone chose to leave the Lord of Hell's servitude as their way of showing their loyalty to Enma Ai, having seen what he did when he had Enma resurrected only to be killed by the Lovely Hills mob who were after Takumi.

After dropping off his last passenger he decided to take a break when he heard word spreading about bizarre deaths of tourists via stabbing by random persons and the incident is spreading near his vicinity. He wondered if this is related to the activities of Kikuri since she has the tendency to pull off pranks that can, at times be fatal. Unable to ignore that possibility he decided to ask several people who might give him a lot of hints that would lead him to the source.

"_If it's Kikuri doing those pranks again…I might get rough on her. After all, I'm no longer employed and I can deal with her as long as she stops harassing anyone who has not made a contract with her…I wonder of Hone and Ren are aware about this…?_"

- - -

Near Wanyūdō's vicinity, the police there are having difficulty in dealing with the incident, as more and more tourists have fallen victim to the "accidental stabbing" spree, which is due to Gilgamesh's hiding behind the scene using his Noble Phantasm to cause his sword's hilt to trip an unsuspecting person holding a bladed object to lose his/her balance and ended up stabbing a passerby by accident, which resulted in either the stabbed victim dying or in critical condition.

"_Hmm…maybe I can get a hang of this…if Shiro and Rin were here…they'd be thrilled to see me doing this…but then, they can wait as I'm doing this to lure my target out…_"

Kikuri, seeing what Gilgamesh is doing, decided to up the ante by levitating her loincloth and take a form of a ghost wielding several bladed weapons and went after several passerby and critically injuring them. Gilgamesh wondered what she is up to but was starting to enjoy the show until Wanyūdō showed up as he threw a fireball and burn her loincloth, reducing it to ashes. Then Gilgamesh showed up and the elderly member of the trio was quite surprised to see the two of them together.

"Gilgamesh?? How did you came back from…? No…Kikuri…are you involved in this??"

"No, no, no…I did nothing…why not ask Hell's own King? Maybe after he gives you a whipping…"

Wanyūdō was starting to wonder of the Lord of Hell has anything to do with this and so he braces himself as Gilgamesh struts near him, but then the scene around the three of them was starting to change, and they all disappeared from their current environment. As the police arrived, all they saw are dead victims, unaware that Wanyūdō, Gilgamesh and Kikuri were here but the three were transported to another world.

- - -

The scene then shifts to where the three went to, and they are revealed to a dimension where Kikuri brought them in. Wanyūdō seem to recognize it but Gilgamesh didn't. He finds the dimension rather odd and asked her what place is this. Kikuri turn around and answered him in a rather childish way, which seem to rather annoy him..

"Welcome to the Sunset World…where in this place is only for the unafraid and the bold…since you're here…consider this your free entrance…now go show him off with your amazing powers…act and be like the Hurricane…and be not like a bane…"

Gilgamesh was rather amused by the comments but was nevertheless fine with it as he revealed his true appearance and is ready to take on Wanyūdō. The elderly companion if the ex-Jigoku Shoujo stood back a bit as Gilgamesh slowly released his aura and his whole body glowed as he discarded his civilian clothes and revealed his true appearance, as his "costume" materializes and now the game is all set and in motion. Since they are all inside the Sunset World his aura as completely hidden thus neither the two surviving sorcerers can sense his aura or his presence, hence Gilgamesh can safely use his abilities as he pleases.

"Now the game is ready…get set…go! Go-go…Power Rangers! You Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers!"

Although quite irritated by Kikuri's cheering antics, the resurrected Servant went for the first strike and activated his Noble Phantasm, Gate of Babylon, sending several of his trusted swords hurling at Wanyūdō, but Wanyūdō summoned his power and used it to intercept the blades in a form of several fireballs, deflecting most of them, but the two were evenly matched, but then the old man knew he can't keep this up forever as he must find a way out to alert his two companions, so he has to get close and deliver a knockout blow to Gilgamesh before getting pinned.

Seeing hat he is up to as he is getting closer, the Archer-type Servant decided to have fall in to his trap so he can have the pleasure of tormenting the old man before knocking him out. As soon as he is within range, Wanyūdō began to use his martial arts skill and engaged Gilgamesh in a hand-to-hand combat and to his surprise Gilgamesh as quite good in avoiding and blocking his attacks, but managed to avoid his opponent's hits and continued his assaults.

But while his focus as in front of him, Wanyūdō didn't notice that Gilgamesh summoned the Gate of Babylon from Wanyūdō rear sight, and as soon as he got a bit far away while feigning (making it appear that he needed a room to do a counterattack), Gilgamesh activated his Noble Phantasm, and Kikuri used her loincloth to grab Wanyūdō via his wrists and ankles, and thus the old man as immobilized, and fell prey to the Gate of Babylon attack as several blades pierced through his body, although he cannot die, he can be weaken by the prolong and continuous assault.

With Wanyūdō down and out for the count, Kikuri slowly opened a portal carrying a still tied-up Wanyūdō and went back to Hell to keep him locked up. Gilgamesh assumed his casual attire form and lowered his aura as he returned to the real world and slinked out of the prying eyes of several people who are carrying the corpses.

"Well…at least I had some fun. Now the rest is up to the rest. I wonder ho they would deal with the other two…and Kotomine…if we ere going to deal with the ex-Hell Girl's companions, what are you going to do on your own?"

At a fountain park, Takuma Kurebayashi was walking by after classes were prematurely canceled due to an emergency meeting. Early on he had another fight as some of the bullies persisted on calling him the "Devil's Child" and tried to get the other students from all levels to taunt him but they chose to ignore it and one of the teachers caught the bullies and brought them to detention for provoking a fight.

As he sat near a bench he noticed a book next to him along with a school ID. Checking it out, his face blushed at seeing the picture of the ID and the name affixed to it: Rin Tosaka. He then recalled seeing her at the same fountain park a few days ago, and now he is pondering what to do next. After five minutes he came to a decision: bring it to her school.

He then left for Rin's school, not noticing that he was being followed by someone: Kirei Kotomine. Kotomine finally found his target, but chose to follow him to see what he can do since he was told that the 14-year old boy has the ability of foresight.

_**To Be Continued...**_

Check back next chapter as Ren is the next target. Guess who he is going to face: either Caster or Assassin.


	3. Honne Onna vs Caster

* * *

**_Dark Alliance: Prelude_**

We are now in the third stage and this time you'll get to see Caster taking her turn in dealing with another of Enma Ai's three companions. Last chapter you saw Wanyudo trying to get out of Kikuri's world only to be defeated by her and Gilgamesh. With him out of the way, the next target for Caster to take on is Hone Onna, and it's going to be a girl power here.

Also, I made a slight error in having Assassin tagging along. The Assassin resurrected along with Kotomine is actually True Assassin, since the Assassin we all know is a neutral character, and not really a bad guy. You'll get to see True Assassin in the next chapter. Right now enjoy this chapter.

And believe me, only the feminine ones will emerge the winner here...

**_Disclaimer:_**

- **_Fate/Stay Night_** is owned by TBS, Typer MOON and CREI

- **_Jigoku Shoujo_** is owned by ANIPLEX and Well I Think

- - -

_Although quite irritated by Kikuri's cheering antics, the resurrected Servant went for the first strike and activated his Noble Phantasm, Gate of Babylon, sending several of his trusted swords hurling at Wanyūdō, but Wanyūdō summoned his power and used it to intercept the blades in a form of several fireballs, deflecting most of them, but the two were evenly matched,  
but then the old man knew he can't keep this up forever as he must find a way out to alert his two companions, so he has to get close and deliver a knockout blow to Gilgamesh before getting pinned._

_Seeing hat he is up to as he is getting closer, the Archer-type Servant decided to have fall in to his trap so he can have the pleasure of tormenting the old man before knocking him out. As soon as he is within range, Wanyūdō began to use his martial arts skill and engaged Gilgamesh in a hand-to-hand combat and to his surprise Gilgamesh as quite good in avoiding and blocking his attacks, but managed to avoid his opponent's hits and continued his assaults._

_But while his focus as in front of him, Wanyūdō didn't notice that Gilgamesh summoned the Gate of Babylon from Wanyūdō rear sight, and as soon as he got a bit far away while feigning (making it appear that he needed a room to do a counterattack), Gilgamesh activated his Noble Phantasm, and Kikuri used her loincloth to grab Wanyūdō via his wrists and ankles, and  
thus the old man as immobilized, and fell prey to the Gate of Babylon attack as several blades pierced through his body, although he cannot die, he can be weaken by the prolong and continuous assault._

_With Wanyūdō down and out for the count, Kikuri slowly opened a portal carrying a still tied-up Wanyūdō and went back to Hell to keep him locked up. Gilgamesh assumed his casual attire form and lowered his aura as he returned to the real world and slinked out of the prying eyes of several people who are carrying the corpses._

_"Well…at least I had some fun. Now the rest is up to the rest. I wonder how they would deal with the other two…and Kotomine…if we ere going to deal with the ex-Hell Girl's companions, what are you going to do on your own?"_

- - -

These were the last thoughts Wanyudo recalled before being knocked out from Gilgamesh's attack, and when he woke up he was caged inside a pod-like casing and he couldn't get out. Looking at his side, he saw the Lord of Hell watching over his minions tormenting the condemned souls and Kikuri arriving by ferry as she brought more victims after her clients used the website and the Jigoku Taishen. He realized that HE was behind all this and now he fears for the safety of his two companions.

"What is the meaning of this??"

"You'll soon know enough once your two companions are brought in...until then you shall not leave the premises...for I have bigger plans in mind...Kikuri, go see to it that the next one defeats the other target..."

"Hi-ho...hi-ho...to off to work I go..."

Kikuri sing-sang while leaving Hell as she gets to see what Caster have in store, and she expected that Hone will be the next to be assaulted, wanting to see how she is being tormented, recalling that she gets to discipline her whenever she goes on a mischievous spree. Now that Ai is gone, and since she (Kikuri) is the new Hell Girl, she can now do whatever she pleases.

At a bar, Honne Onna chose this job as her new occupation as her way to move on and make a start since she doesn't want to go back becoming a prostitute, as this makes her recall her past, and thus she wanted something fresh and  
to interact with the humans. She hasn't heard from either Wanyudo or Ren in regards to Enma's whereabouts or what is happening "down there", but she and the other two chose to defect, they chose recognizing Enma as their master  
rather than Kikuri. She had just served coffee to some passing customers and after that she left. The bar was quite empty but she didn't mind.

It has been three years since Ai died and after a long while the three went separate ways. They were mourning her loss even though they accepted her fate. At least Takumi was saved and everything went back to normal, except that Kikuri has taken Ai's place and the Lord of Hell revealed that he is using her body as its host. Seeing that he deliberately caused her to be resurrected and have her killed, they all left not wanting to work with him again. As she looked at the window, she sighed as time goes by.

"I wonder how Ren and Wanyudo are doing...? it's been so long since I last heard of them...I wonder...is Ai still here...or already in heaven? At least her family are moved there. I wish here was a way to contact her."

Her trail of thoughts was interrupted when the door moved indicating that someone just entered. She thought it was a customer but when she looked down she was a bit defensive on who just entered. It was Kikuri, dressed as a normal girl, but her smile was devious and that made her uneasy.

"I like one red-colored champagne, please."

"Spare me the play-acting. What are you doing here?"

"I want a champagne...to celebrate as the new Hell Girl's reign...even though there's no rain..."

"Stop wasting my time. Leave. I don't want to have anything to do with you or HIM. Leave."

"Man-oh-man-oh-manimal...I guess this will be my last reserve...work and swore your servitude to me...and you'll be spared from the great wrath...even though I hate math..."

"If I say "no"? What are you going to do?"

"Not me..."

Hone then notices that the light outside is changing color, and when she stepped outside, Kikuri shoved her, and now both are in the Sunset World. There Caster is waiting, and asked Kikuri if she can be fought without restrain and doubt. Hone wondered what this is about, but when she saw Caster, she recalled seeing her along with Kotomine and Gilgamesh. She turn around and saw Kikuri smiling like a child and she discarded her bartender suit, reverting to her kimono.

"What is going on here?? Why is she here? She's supposed to be..."

""Down there"...but Kotomine made a bargain...since he isn't very insane...Caster...she's all yours. Beat her silly...like a knocked out Milli Vanilli..."

Without warning, Caster moved with fast speed and clobbered Hone towards the ground. As she got up, Honne saw the bar disappearing back to the real world, and realized that she is still in the Sunset World, and now she has to do something about it, but this would require a strategy in hexing her opponent into dropping her guard, so she reverted to her true form: a youkai with exposing bones. However, Caster was unmoved by the appearance.

"That won't scare me to death. I've through Hell and all, yet fear cannot overtake me. So better prepare yourself. I won't go easy on you even though you lived more that two centuries!"

Caster went towards Hone again, but stood back as bones shoots out and hit her square on her face, and that really hurts, so she bid her time and scan her opponent for a way to get past her defences.

Back at Hell, Wanyudo tries to use his fireball to break loose from the pod, but to no avail as the pod's casing is too strong and resisted a lot of heat. He wondered why Kotomine was resurrected and willingly work for HIM. This doesn't make any sense, so what is HE up to and why revive these bad guys?

"Enma...if you could hear me...my thoughts...I believe He is after someone...I don't know who, but it might be after someone who came in contact with you...If you're in heaven, then I assume you know what is happening...please...protect Hone and Ren...!"

The Lord of Hell watches in delight as Wanyudo tries to break out in vain.

Back at the Sunset World, Hone uses her bones as projectiles to keep her opponent away but the Servant evades the projectiles and even crushed some of it, but she was still observing her opponent until she found a way to get close to her. She then activated her Noble Phantasm, Rule Breaker, and threw it at her target. Hone easily deflected the knife that was supposed to hit her face, but as she evaded it, Kikuri uses her loincloth and wrapped it around her face down to her torso, immobilizing her. As Hone tries to break free, Caster delivers a barrage of powerful blows and kicks, and even uses  
her Rule Breaker as if it was an ordinary weapon, stabbing her several times until she was weakened as the loincloth reduces her path to get air to breathe.

As she fell down to the ground, Kikuri carried her away while Caster uses a spell to dress up like a bartender taking Hone Onna's place, while Kikuri loaded her fallen target onto a ferry boat and ferried away towards Hell. She was humming a tune now that two of Enma's companions are captured and this leaves Ren as the only one left.

"When one prisoner is captured two more prisoners are captured...and with one more about to be captured...well...I don't know..."

Much later, Gilgamesh, dressed like a civilian and is wearing a cap, dropped by the bar to see Caster serving coffee and tea to customers and began to order one and began to have a conversation with her, wondering what will happen once the final target is captured.

"So, Caster...one more is about to be delivered...what will happen after that?"

"Kotomine will let us know after. We still don't know why he is willing to use his power in going after a 14-year old boy...he is not worth a bother. All I care about is getting revenge on the two remaining Masters..."

"Three...count Ilya as she is staying within the Emiya residence..."

And so the two bid their time as their third companion is now in search for Ren, the final companion of Enma Ai.

_**To Be Continued...**_

Two down, one more to go...and sorry if this chapter is quite short. I promise the next one will be a lot more exciting...and let's not forget Kotomine...he's still following his target...

_**Preview:**_

True Assassin shows up and goes all-out. See what he can do next and how far he can go...


	4. Ren vs True Assassin

**_Dark Alliance: Prelude_**

Two down…one to go. That's the situation here as two of Enma Ai's companions are in after falling prey to Gilgamesh and Caster's ambush (with some unlikely assist from Kikuri), and now True Assassin makes his fanfic debut. Since his appearance in the anime series is limited, I'll try to expand him here and give him a lot of exposure, even though I haven't seen him much on TV since I wasn't a fan of the ANIMAX-dub back then.

While the action's here, I will give some Rin x Takuma moments which will show some hints on romance since I stated in my previous fic, "**_New Lease In Life_**", that I'll be pairing these two. Although the age gap is quite near (Rin being 17 and Takuma aged 14), I see some potential in these two. Well, enough said, so now I'll be spearheading this chapter and get a move on.

- - -

Disclaimer:

- Fate/Stay Night is owned by TBS, CREI and Type MOON

- Jigoku Shoujo is owned by ANIPLEX and Well I Think

- - -

Hell. Wanyudo was getting exhausted as he used most of his powers to break free from the pod he was caged in, but to no avail, seeing that his cage was strong enough to withstand such an attack. Then the pod opened and he thought he succeeded, and just he was about to get out, someone was thrown in, colliding with the elderly man, and the pod closed. Getting his bearings back, he was surprised to see who joined him: Hone Onna! He realized that she too was assaulted, and could only guess who brought her here: Kikuri.

"So you were also ambushed?"

"Yes…the one who ambushed me was…"

"…one of Kotomine's conspirators. The Spider brought them back to life. I don't know as of yet the motive behind this…but now Ren is in trouble. The one who took me down was Gilgamesh. Kikuri played a hand on this and…"

"Yeah…she held me back and I was down. Then she brought me here. Maybe…they're after someone…but I don't know who and why he hired those guys to do something for HIM…"

"Perhaps he is after someone who knows of the mistress…I can't think of anyone other than…"

"Wait…only three persons came into contact with the mistress…"

"Hajime Shibata…his daughter Tsugumi…then…"

"Takuma."

"What would he want with any of the three…they're not a threat…"

"Wait…Takuma has some degree of spiritual power…he has the ability of foresight…"

Silence enveloped the pod and the two companions of the former Hell Girl realized why Kotomine and the others were brought back to life by the Lord of Hell. And now they realized that aside from Takuma, there are those who are in danger. But it wasn't the Shibata family who are targeted, but someone else.

"We must find a way out of here…"

- - -

On his way to the school where Rin Tosaka is studying, Takuma Kurebyashi is now pondering on whether to drop it at her house or go straight to her school, as he was half-way there, wondering what the students there would think if they saw him talking to her. His face blushing whenever he recall her face seeing her for the first time. Unlike meeting with the late Seri, who see her as an elder sister-type, Rin is a different case. Also, when looking at her school ID, he learned that she was three years older than him, and yet he finds himself drawn to him.

A few meters behind him, another student his walking his way. He is in senior high and his school uniform is the same as the one Shiro Emiya is wearing. He is Shinji Mato, and he is among the "Masters" who survived the Holy Grail War, but lost his Servant, Rider back then, but surprisingly he retained most of his magic. He saw the younger teen in front of him and saw what he is holding, which he recognized it and became suspicious.

"_Hmm...that book and ID, they belonged to Rin...what is that pipsqueak up to...? I bet he's going to woo MY Rin...well, let's see what happens if that is the case...but I doubt it...he a little short and she goes for hot guys like me..._"

As the two kept going, Shinji managed to get a glimpse of Takuma's face, and recalled the word about him being the object of ridicule when he was being blamed for his mother's death and the mass disappearance of a lot of people at Lovely Hills, in which he was labelled as the "Devil's Child". Even though the news stated that Mr. Kuebayashi has cleared his son of any involvement, Shinji came up with an idea on how to embarass and discourage him in front of everyone, including Rin. Some of Shinji's "co-bullies" came and they came up with a plot to humiliate him and continued to head for school.

Takumi, however, is unaware of what's happening behind him despite possessing the ability of foresight. But that didn't end there, as Takuma's bullied from his schol were also following him, and when they and Shinji' group met, they all have something in common: humiliate their target and to make Takuma an outcast in the eyes of everyone else.

- - -

At a restaurant, Ren was serving food and drinks to a couple of customers and business is flowing smoothly and he was adjusting quite well at the events that happened three years ago. He was still quite at loss at Enma Ai's departure and wondered if she is now with her family now that they're no longer being "held hostage" by the Lord of Hell. And he still recalled that he and his two companions made it clear to HIM that they rather serve Enma than HIM or Kikuri. After that they left and went on their separate ways. They didn't concerned themselves on what wiull happen next or who will replace them, since they severed their ties with Hell. As the last customers left after 15 minutes, the restaurant is now vacant of diners and he awaited the next ones coming in.

"_I wonder how Wanyudo and Hone are doing...? I hope they're doing fine after we split up. Still I wonder if Kikuri has found our replacements...since we left. And still there's no word on how and where the mistress is at the moment._"

Suddenly a customer came as the door opened and the owner of the restaurant told Ren to attend to the newcomer. Ren did so but paused as he saw who it was: It was Kikuri! She was dressed in a casual kids' clothes and he wondered what she is up to. He looked around to see if there is anyone else, but then the current Hell Girl made her intentions known to him.

"I came to make an order...a take-out order. One whole slice of Pan Pizza and a Big Mac from McDonalds...and a whole box of Mister Donuts. And add a little insurance of car batteries, please..."

The restaurant owner came and saw who is speaking and seeing that she was just doing some prank so he told her to leave if she is not doing any real orders, but then Kikuri glances at him.

"Okay, here's my order...a head of a man...ha-ha."

Using her loincloth, the Hell Girl choked the man to death in a swift motion and beheaded him at once, and blood spilled over some tables, alarming Ren. He began to suspect something malicious from her and went on a defensive pose seeing what she is capable of.

"Just what do you want, Kikuri??!! You just killed an inocent man! this is not your style and not your way as the new Jigoku Shoujo! "

"Well, just want to ask you one question...join me or oppose me?"

"Neither."

"I see...I saw...I see-saw, up and down...but with that kind of answer...you go down...where your two friends are waiting..."

"_Two friends...does she mean Wanyudo and Hone???_"

At that moment, he noticed that the scene outside the window changed color and soon he realized that he is now in the Sunset World and then True Assassin barges in, smashing through the window, charging towards him.  

Ren dodges the assault, in which the attacker smashed several chairs and tables into several pieces, and he realized that he is facing an opponent who is not so ordinary. In fact, he seem to recognize the attacker. He tried to recall him while dodging the attacks, and soon he learned that the attacker is the one who is sent to Hell along with Kirei Kotomone, in which they were killed during the Holy Grail War. He wondered why he was brought back to life and who autorized it. He then got an idea on who did it.

"I can't believe that the Lord of Hell brought you back here. Kikuri...why is he after me?? And what do you mean by joining Hone and Wanyudo down there??? Are you up to something??!!"

Ren's answer went unheeded as True assasin went on the offensive as he sliced off all of the furnitures inside the restaurant. Seeing no option, Ren jumps out of the restaurant, realizing he is still within the Sunset World. As he turn around, True Assasain jumps out, ready to make the kill. He gritted his teeth and sumoned a pair of katana blades and a sword fight ensued. Kikuri peered from the window and saw the two fighters clashing blades in a fast-paced fashion. She went to the kitchen to get some food from the refrigerator. As she came out of the restaurant, True Assassin was throwing out "Projectiles", which are dark-colored daggers, but Ren uses his dual weapons to repel them, but then the attacker used his other technique, "Presence Concealment", in which he renders himself semi-invisible, but as he re-appears ad about to do a sneak attack, Ren spotted him and slashed both arms and kicked him away. But then True Assassin used his other technique, "Self-Modification", thus both his arms were re-attached.

At this point Kikuri decided to end this fight quick so she can get on to her next assaignment, and wrapped her loincloth and halted Ren's attack, and True Assassin began to clobber Ren until he was knocked out. After that she instructed him to meet up with Caster and Gilgamesh while she ferries Ren back to Hell. The two went seperate ways and as the two left, the restaurant went back to the real world, and when customers entered, they shrieked upon seeing the onwer's corpse and the wrecked tables and chairs and summoned the police.

**_To Be Continued..._**

Looks like it'll be Kotomine's turn, now that his three allies have done their assignments.

**_Preview:_**

Rin and Takuma will meet for the first time, and love sparks will come flying around...but not after Shinji and the bullies harass him. What will Rin and Shirou do?


	5. Final chapter: Rin Meets Takumi

**_Dark Alliance: Prelude_**

Now that all of the support characters from Jigoku Shoujo are out, that leaves Takumi alone and for Kirei Kotomine to make his move. He's been following him since hours ago (see chapters 2 to 4) and is getting to know more about him and his ability of foresight, but of course he has to keep his tracks covered and cannot reveal himself to Rin and Shirou at this time, so he'll have to play stalker for now.

And finally, Rin and Takuma will meet for the first time, and expect some "love at first sight" elements, but not before Shinji Mato ruins the moments and the 14-year old boy from Jigoku Shoujo gets into a fight again. This will be a bit dramatic, but will set for a new fic following this.

Yup, this will be the last chapter and from here on I will give you readers to vote which category the next follow-up should be placed: Fate/Stay Night or Jigoku Shoujo.

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Fate/Stay Night**_ is owned by TBS, CREI and Type MOON;

_**Jigoku Shoujo**_ is owned by ANIPLEX and Well I Think

- - -

Hell. As Honne Onna and Wanyudo are trying to fight their way out of the pod that imprisons them, the got an unexpected surprise as Ren was thrown in and the pod closes. The trio are now surprised at what is happening around them. They were being imprisoned for unknown reasons apart from the fact that Kotomine and his conspirators from the Holy Grail War are revived and are serving the Lord of Hell. They wondered what this all pointing out and why he is imprisoning them since they left and no longer return.

"Hone...Wanyudo...what is going on here?? Why are we all here...???"

""The Lord of Hell...he resurrected the three that we met and defeated us...I believe he's using them to replace us...at least that's what I suspect...but I have no real idea what he is thinking...

"Replacing us...that might not be it. We told HIM that we won't bother him since we left and made it clear we only recognize the mistress as the one we serve and not HIM or Kikuri...but why did he went all the trouble just to abduct us...?"

A voice boomed and interrupted their conversation, answering their questions and this made the trio realize what is going on and going to happen next. It was the Lord Of Hell, and he is standing in front of the pod holding the three, looking down at them and kicked the pod that sent crashing against the wall, hurting the prisoners inside.

"It is obvious...Enma Ai might appear before you and might plan to thwart me and my plans...even though you gave me your words that you won't bother me again...I cannot guarantee that you'll keep your word. Besides, I see you as a threat so I have no choice. Kotomine and his allies pledged their allegiance to me and I may have them replace you, and they make good subordinates to my new Hell Girl. For now you will stay here forever."

"What are you up to???"

"That you'll soon find out..."

With that the Lord of Hell left leaving the three prisoners valiantly but vainly tried to break free, but the pod's casing is so strong that even their combined abilities couldn't break it open. All they need now is a prayer...and hoped that Enma Ai is watching and aware of what's happening. They had no idea that the once-labeled "Devil's Child" is in danger of being sent here for REAL. They must now find a way to get out and find out what the Lord of Hell's real intention and plans and see what they can do for the time being. They couldn't waste any time and patiently rests so they could replenish their energies.

- - -

At the school where Shiro Emiya and Rin Tosaka are studying, which is already lunchtime, classes were abruptly canceled and the students were happily leaving. Shirou, Rin and Sakura Mato were about to leave when the three were discussing on where she left her books and school ID since she realized that earlier this morning that she couldn't find them and luckily she managed to sneak inside without any problem and they are now contemplating on where to start looking.

At the school gate, Takuma was surprised to see many students there and was starting to get nervous. He was only here to return the items to the owner and that was it, but then he felt a bit anxious and worried and he doesn't know why. After getting his bearings back he approached some of the schoolgirls and told them where he could find the owner so he could return it so he could leave at once.

The girls were quite drawn to the boy. Although a few inches shorter than an average female high school student, his cute and innocent looks have drawn them and were quite surprised that the owner he is looking for is non other than Rin herself. They glanced at each other and regarded him as a "perfect suitor" for Rin. They pointed at her direction and urged him to give himself so the owner would thank him personally. This didn't sit quite well with him but the schoolgirls urge him to go for it.

Sighing, he went to Rin and gave her the items. Shirou recognized Takuma and wondered how would this turn out and Sakura looks on as the conversation begins with the other students were quite surprised to see someone approaching the model student and Shinji and the other bullies saw this as well. They wondered what conversation would take place but he was unwilling to let some "kid" steal her heart.

"Um...I found this at the fountain park and your ID is attached so I thought I should go here and look for the owner...here it is. I found it just this morning..."

Rin looked at the 14 year old boy, blushing and is quite shy, and the innocent look somewhat made her take an interest in him. She smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder while glancing at him. She wondered why she felt a bit of attraction to him even though she had no interest in any of the boys in her school, and she finds him...ordinary. Since she can tell he is younger than her, she guessed that a conversation with this boy is no bother to her.

"Thank you...you came all the way here just to give me this...but...you still have school..."

"We were dismissed earlier...and when I passed by the park, that's where I found it, so...here it is."

Shinji and Sakura whipsered among themselves, stating that the two might get along. She was a bit surprised when told that Takuma might be a few years younger than Rin, but Shinji said Takuma might be the perfect date for Rin even though the age gap is close.

He handed to her the items while avoiding looking at her. Rin was moved by this and wondered what is there in him, but Shinji and his co-bullies, and the bullies at Takuma's school have seen enough and decided to embarrass and humiliate him so he would lose face and alienate him in front of everybody and steps in and addressed to the crowd.

"Hey You! I know you! You're from that Lovely Hills! You're that boy who made everyone disappeared! You're that Devil's Child! Yeah...it's you alright! Don't deny it! I can see evil in your eyes!"

Takuma looked away as the memory of those taunts returned, and the students there began to recognize him and started to back away, but Shirou defended Takuma as he already knew of the boy's innocence since reading the newspaper about Mr. Kurebayashi clearing him of any wrongdoings.

"Hey, Shinji...you're going to far. It's already clear that he's innocent of the charges. Those disappearance due to this Hotline from Hell thing is just urban legends and stuff, You can't prove it!"

"Shinji...you don't get it...he killed his mom...and his dad just cover it up...that kid is a menace...look at him...he's a bloodlust killer. He killed his own mom since she spends more time with her husband doing bed-love stuffs and...see, she has no time for him...that's why he killed her..."

That mere statement once again ignited the rage in the boy and went into a frenzy, punching Shinji straight in his nose and repeated the move, and went on to strangling him. Rin was surprised by what she saw but nevertheless, she and Shirou went to pull him away while calming him down. As Shinji got up, he got a strong slap from Rin and was berated for starting an incident and for bullying. Shinji tried to defend himself by reasoning that he was protecting her interest but it was rebutted. Takuma, in tears ran off, leaving Rin and Shirou's school buzzing with rumors about Takuma being the "Devil's child". Kotomine, dressed in a coat and hat, smirked, seeing that Shinji hasn't lost his touch and may have to recruit him.

At the fountain park, Takuma was sitting on a bench, tears still falling off from his eyes, and he felt humiliated from Shinji. He still had to face the fact that the Lovely Hills incident will remain with him forever, not giving him a chance to start over again, but his woes didn't end there, as Shinji, his co-bullies, and the bullies from Takuma's school, arrived and surrounded him, and began taunting him. One of Takuma's bullies from school placed a fake straw doll beside the bench and then announced to the passerby about the "Devil's child", and some of the passerby recognized the doll and took their words for it and began running away, and some other people took the bait, thinking that Takuma is the Hell Boy, and soon word spread on the street and glanced at the boy before leaving. Takuma was incensed and tried to get at the bullies but was outnumbered and pinned down.

Shinji began kicking Takuma on his face and chest while taunting, but the taunting was interrupted when Rin came and pummeled him to the ground, and the other bullies are about to gang her up when passing cops, Takuma's dad, and the respective principal of Takuma and Shinji's school passes by and saw the incident. Shirou and Sakura arrived and saw what just happened, and the bullies were taken away while Rin tries to help him up, but once again Takuma goes in to an emotional frenzy and stress, as he was already humiliated by the incident.

"GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE! I'M THE DEVIL'S CHILD! YOU HEAR ME??!! I'M THE..."

"Calm down! I don't believe in such things!"

"Takuma...this is your dad...let's just calm down..."

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN??!! CAN'T YOU SEE??!!! NO ONE WOULD LEAVE ME ALONE!!!"

Takuma cried hard and Mr. Kurebayashi glances at the school principal and the principal nodded, seeing that Takumi was once again emotionally scarred by the incident and responded to it. Rin accompanied the Kurebayashi to their home to help him cope with the incident, while the principals of Takuma and Shinji's school went to the police station to inform the bullies that they are suspended for a month, much to Shinji's chagrin. They were released via bail and now heading home.

At the Kurebayashi house, Mr. Kurebayashi had to leave for an emergency call from his new employer. Shirou, Sakura and Rin were left to help Takuma recover from the ordeal. Sakura had Shirou leave Rin and Takuma alone so the two could talk in private and hid behind a counter and watch the two converse.

"...so...feeling better now??"

"..."

"Takuma...?"

"I'm...sorry...for what I said earlier..."

"It's alright. It's understandable...so...tell me, how old are you?"

"14."

"I'm 17. Tell me...since three years ago, how were you able to cope after...that?"

"Yes and no. The school s that I apply for shut me out after learning of that incident. Even though dad proved the truth, they still shut me out..."

Tears fell from his eyes again and Rin hugged him in a sympathetic way and thought of something to cheer him up. Shirou and Sakura were giggling as they realized what she's about to say.

"Next three weeks, our school is having a valentine's school fair. I'm inviting you to come. I promise I'll be your guide."

"Wait...are you saying I'm going to be your date??"

"Something wrong?"

"N-n-n-no..."

"Then it's settled."

Soon the three senior high students left leaving Takumi quite in a state of shock, but then he felt a bit...lively. He is going to get to spend time with Rin. She's 17 and he's 14. A date? He wondered how he would get to that, after being told that he was a "devil's child". Will he be able to get to know more about her? As he lay on his bed, he wondered if he really wanted to date her or not, and he was wondering if he should ask his father to give him advice on that.

"_Rin...thank you..._"

At the street, Rin paused as she seemingly heard Takuma's voice. She smiled and went on her way, but paused as Shirou started to tease her, much to Sakura's delight.

"So...falling in love with him?"

"Get real, Shirou! I'm just helping him!"

"But I can see it in your eyes...Takuma's going to be your date...at last...your tomboyish way is about to end...and you're about to become a real girl..."

Rin chases after Shinji who ran off, not noticing Kotomine and Shinni walking at the opposite lane and are heading to the meeting place where Caster and True Assassin are waiting.

"So, Kotomine...how did you came back?"

"A benefactor helped me...and I saw what you did...that boy is our target. I want you to help me pin him down..."

"You're on! Anything to humiliate that brat...and to get Rin all to my own self..."

"Then let's get going and we lay out the plans...AndShirou will also have to go down."

_**The End**_

- - -

Now I'll be asking you readers to make a VOTE...which category should I make a follow-up of this fic: Fate/Stay Night? Or Jigoku Shoujo? Let me know your answer via reviews.

Other than that, enjoy this final chapter.


End file.
